


Adrenalize

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, Gen, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I absolutely love your writing and was wondering if you could maybe do Dean x reader oneshot based off the song Adrenalize by In This Moment? If not, that’s fine! Just keep up your amazing writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize

Warnings: Dean’s POV, mentions of smut, language

Fic:

This is what I live for, these moments when it’s just you and I. You’re like a drug to me. I’ve gotten to the point where I not only need you, but I crave you. I feel like I’d die without you. I need to feel your skin beneath my fingertips, your lips against mine, my cock buried deep inside you. I’m addicted to the little sounds you make when I fuck you, the gasps, moans, groans, and pleas for more. Everything about you makes me feel like I’m alive and that’s something I can’t thank you enough for, especially since I live a life where death is around every corner. You give me a reason to live, a reason to fight.

You give me everything I could ever ask for, everything I want and need. All I have to do is ask. I always want to make you feel good, you know I do; but damn, you make me feel like a God. When it’s just us, lost in each other, music playing in the background, I swear it’s like I’m high. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, the sweat dripping down my neck as I thrust into you again and again, you so tight around me; the feeling is better than anything I’ve ever experienced.

I wonder if you feel it too, the way we fit so perfectly together, or the way we fall into rhythm; harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster. When we reach climax together, it’s, well, I can’t even find the right words to describe it. I’m not entirely sure where I end and you begin. No matter how many times I have you, I always crave more. Sex with you is like a dream, perfection that can only be reached when I’m with you. In the end, can’t help but wonder if you need me the way I need you; if you crave me the way I crave you; if I adrenalize you the way you adrenalize me.


End file.
